


Oh Great Neptune’s Ocean (forced the blood on his hands)

by asexualjuliet



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: been thinking about eliana for a while and i had to write something about her, if you’re mary the fic this is based on has spoilers for the movie so wait to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: “I just don’t know why you’d leave New York for Neptune,” he says, taking a swig of beer, and Eliana shrugs.“I came here for college,” she says.“Yeah,” Dick says, “because the top-notch education at Hearst College cancels out the huge-ass murder rate we’ve got going for us.”Eliana rolls her eyes. “I was a sophomore when Lilly Kane died,” she points out. “And I was a senior when that bus thing happened. I didn’t know beforehand.”
Relationships: Dick Casablancas & Eliana Silver, Dick Casablancas & OFC
Kudos: 4





	Oh Great Neptune’s Ocean (forced the blood on his hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not just about being new (it’s about a change)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138813) by [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8). 



> Hi hello uhhh Eliana Silver (and all of fluffernutter8’s _not just about being new (it’s about a change))_ have been living rent free in my head for the past month or so!! An A+ fic that you should definitely read before reading this one, because without context this little thing i wrote is nothing lol
> 
> Title adapted from a line from Macbeth _(Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand?)_ because I read it and though “oh my god cassidy casablancas” but i haven’t written any good cassidy fics since so i figured i’d just use it on this one
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This was written solely for me to enjoy lmao but i hope you like it <3

“So, where you from anyway?” Dick asks, on their seventh straight night of watching back to back episodes of  _ Chopped  _ on the couch in her living room. 

“New York, born and raised,” Eliana says, taking a sip of beer before saying, “I’m assuming you’re a hometown boy.”

Dick smirks. “What gave it away?” 

“The whole rich, asshole,  _ my-dad’s-a-lawyer  _ act you’ve got going on,” she says without missing a beat. 

“My dad’s not a lawyer,” he tries, but Eliana just raises her eyebrows. 

Dick fights a smile. “He’s a disgraced real estate CEO,” he says, and Eliana lets out a laugh. 

She’s pretty when she laughs, nose scrunched up and eyes crinkling at the corners. Not really Dick’s type, but… pretty. 

“I just don’t know why you’d leave New York for  _ Neptune,”  _ he says, taking a swig of beer, and Eliana shrugs. 

“I came here for college,” she says. 

“Yeah,” Dick says, “because the top-notch education at Hearst College cancels out the huge-ass murder rate we’ve got going for us.”

Eliana rolls her eyes. “I was a sophomore when Lilly Kane died,” she points out. “And I was a senior when that bus thing happened. I didn’t know beforehand.”

Dick freezes. She says it very… casually, and it takes a minute to get that through his head. 

“Earth to Dick,” Eliana says, waving a hand in front of his face and snapping him out of it. 

“Yeah. Fuck. Sorry,” he says. 

Her eyebrows furrow. “You okay?”

He shrugs. 

“Bullshit,” she says. “Spill.”

“That fuckin’—” he starts. “The fuckin’ bus crash.”

“Did you…” she starts. “Did you know someone on the bus? You would’ve been in high school, too, then, right?”

Did he know someone on the bus? God, what a fucking question. Yeah, there was that girl he was screwing—Betina—but their relationship hadn’t exactly been deep and emotional.

“I—” he starts. Takes a deep breath

“My brother—” he says, but cuts himself off. Eliana looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. 

_ “Elohim yishmor,”  _ she mumbles. 

“He was—he did it,” Dick manages, before she can say anything else, and the pity on her face turns to shock. “He was the fuckin’—the Neptune Teen Bomber or whatever the fuck, so…”

“Holy shit,” she says. 

“Yeah,” he replies. 

The room goes silent, save for the sound of some asshole on  _ Chopped  _ fucking up the ice cream machine. 

“He was a good kid,” Dick says. “He—this town fucks people up.”

Eliana doesn’t look like she buys it, but he keeps going. 

“Neptune’s, like, the worst circle of hell,” he says. “it—everyone here’s a shitty person, and even if they’re not, if they’re really good, and they, like, help you with your homework and cook dinner and make sure you don’t drink yourself to death, then the universe finds some way to fuck them up and make them bad or dead or both. Throw them off a fucking bus, put them on a shitty little league team with a pedophile son of a bitch as a coach. It just fucks them up.”

Eliana is looking at him with something in her eyes that he can’t quite decode. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says quietly.

He takes a swig of his beer, shrugs, and turns his attention back to the television screen. 

“Can’t believe this fucking asshole broke the ice cream machine,” he says, gesturing at the TV, and Eliana laughs. 

He thinks she might be even prettier the second time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
